clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
The Beastector
The Beastector are a league of crime-fighting heroes very well known around the USA. They range from simple tasks like helping old penguins cross the road, to doing extremely dangerous tasks such as catching crimminals, attempting to make peace and a plethora of others. Despite their few members, The Beastector was widely considered one of the three main leagues of crime-fighters, including the PSA and the EPF, however they are considered troublemakers in the USA this present day, due to Darktan tricking The Beastector into joining him. Unbeknowest to The Beastector, they believe that they are doing the right thing, enforcing justice on Darktan's enemies, as The Beastector members see them as crimminals that have been portrayed by Darktan. Members *Lunar/Cerberus Alpha *Tarus/Sasquatch Beta *Merco/Phoenix Gamma *Joe Pengzombie *Lunar, the speed of The Beastector, uses senses to track down opponents. His Beastector, Cerberus Alpha, can shoot missiles and snowballs. It's beast change allows it to climb walls and further increases its velocity. *Merco, the brains of The Beastector, is equipped with a lance and a shield, fighting in a camelot-style. His Beastector, Phoenix Gamma, can dig very deep in snow, and extend its drill to poke other creatures hard. It's beast change allows it to achieve flight. *Tarus, the strength of The Beastector, does not use any weapons, and uses his brute strength to do his bidding. His Beastector, Sasquatch Beta, can shoot powerful snow missiles at buildings, collapsing them. It's beast change makes it more heavier, and is fond of kicking penguins. Background The Beastector was founded in the year 2006, and started off as a simple crime-fighting gang that was overlooked by penguins, seeing them as "wannabes" compared to the PSA, which was the patriarch in dealing with crime at the time. However, due to all of the members' individual abilities, The Beastector became quite famous around the USA. Gary, taking note of The Beastector's accomplishments, felt that he wanted to aid them and not compete against them, so he offered Lunar, Merco, and Tarus their very own unique vehicles, since they could catch crimminals and bring them to justice a lot more faster than running. They accepted, and soon the constructions of Cerberus Alpha, Sasquatch Beta, and Phoenix Gamma began. Meanwhile, in the Darktonian Realm, Darktan took note of The Beastector's sudden rise of fame, and quickly learned about their new vehicles. Darktan wanted the vehicles for himself to ensure a greater chance of ruling the USA, but he knew that The Beastector would be reluctant to give up their most prized possessions, so Darktan decided to trick The Beastector, and held a meeting with them. He showed video footage depicting Luce and the Keepers in a fight with one of his minions, and lost. Darktan claimed that they are causing trouble around the island, depicting the minion as a good person. After more video footages, The Beastector took it upon themselves to serve Darktan. When shown the footage, Lunar grew so mad, that he began to shoot snowballs everywhere, Merco prepared his lance at ready, and Tarus lifted a chair and threw it out of the window. Darktan quickly calmed them down, and now the once proud name of The Beastector has been tarnished to fit Darktan's will. Involvement The Beastector have been seen all around the USA. Most of the members are in their individual pacts, but there have been a few instances where all of the three members of The Beastector have been seen together. The Beastector causes the most chaos around the continent of Antarctica, yet is oblivious about their actions, believing that they are doing the right thing by "serving justice to the crimminals" Members of The Beastector have gone to extreme situtations to fit Darktan's bidding, even destroying a chunk in Penghis Khan's castle. Penghis Khan was furious at this, and wanted swift pwnage delivered to The Beastector. No one was hurt in the castle siege, although the servants had to endure Penghis Khan taking his anger out on then. The Beastector has had numerous court cases against them, but the court house does not last long, due to The Beastector causing mischief and wrecking the building, thinking that the jury is a dark council that want to destroy them. The Beastector to this day, still remain ignorant of Darktan's lies, but are still forever loyal to their new master. Trivia *A picture of The Beastector has been found in Penghis Khan's castle, next to his "Who to PWN" list. *The Beastector were trained by Sensei and Sensei Wraith perspectively. *All Beastector members' mechs derive from foreign animals unknown to Antarctica *Omega is not a member of the Beastector... See also *Darktan *Lunar *Tarus *Merco *Cerberus Alpha *Sasquatch Beta *Phoenix Gamma *Joe Pengzombie Category:Characters